Mr. Perfect
by xYaoiGirlx
Summary: *taito/yamachi* Taichi POV. Taichi comes to terms with his feelings for his friends, but will those feeling blur his judgement and cause him to jump to another conclusion after another?


Disclaimers: I don't own Digimon; I'm simply using the characters for my and my muses' entertainment...  
  
Mr. Perfect by Yaoi Girl

Please don't look at me with those eyes, Yamato. I know you're worried about me, but don't. Just leave me alone. 

For the past month, everyday, it's the same thing. 'What's wrong? You're not yourself.' And then those pleading eyes that almost break me, that almost make me spill everything that I feel for you right now. 

But it would never work… 

You've got who knows how many screaming fan-girls chasing you everywhere you go, including Sora and Jun, and everyone knows Mimi would be too if she were here right now. But I can't reduce myself to that level, of chasing after you and knowing, just like those others girls, with the exception of Sora, that I can never have you. 

I turn to stare at the wall down the hallway, to look anywhere but into those eyes, watching with my hurt, sad, angry, and teary eyes as that one exception closes her locker and heads our way, your way, maybe this time to take you away from me, even though I don't or never will have you. 

Running away suddenly down the hall, I bump into Sora, not turning to apologize, not turning to explain my behavior, not turning to say 'I love you, Yamato,' like I've wanted to do for so long. I just kept running, to get farther and farther away from those confused and pleading azure orbs of yours, to get farther away from her, and from your life. 

Life. It's such a cheap thing, isn't it? I mean all you really do is live and then die. Sure, you grow, play, learn, work, fall in love, but all for what? 

Just to die, to leave everything you ever worked for, all in an instant. 

Maybe I should just end my suffering right now. Who really cares about me anyway? 

No one. Not even you, Yamato Ishida, care about my feelings. You just want to be 'Mr. Perfect' and do good deeds to get recognized. 

That fame went straight to your head the instant you picked up that mic, and I watch sadly everyday as that head gets bigger and bigger, as you long for and lust after more popularity, but I don't dare interrupt your pride and glory for fear of losing you. 

Then why do I love you? 

To tell you the truth, I don't really know why I do. 

Maybe it was the way we were so close back in the Digital World, the way we became closer friends when we got home, your voice that causes girls to melt at your feet, my heart that calls out to you, or maybe it's because of her. 

Me, jealous of a fan-girl and Chosen Child who is also my friend, but I can't help but lust after what she possesses, that special charm that she used to catch you in her little trap. 

Maybe she's even jealous of me, trying to keep that one thing I long to have most out of my grasp. 

That could be very true. You and I used to be so close that we were inseparable, a time that everyone, even our parents, thought that I was yours and you were mine, and no one cared because they thought we really did belong together, and then she came along again. 

She had tried to take you from me in the Digital World, but had failed. That was when you were upset and wanted to repay me for attacking and trying to kill Augumon and me that day, but ever since you picked up that mic, you've been drifting farther and farther away from me, your promise to repay me long forgotten in your popularity crazed mind. 

I reach my apartment door, totally out of breath, slumping against the little piece of wall between the window and door, too tired to find my key, put it in the lock, and turn the handle. 

But my lack breath isn't the only thing making me tired; it's also my lack of sleep this past month, staying up late, thinking and fantasizing about you. And then when I actually do get some sleep, that blonde hair, those blue eyes, and that lean body of yours still haunt me. 

"Taichi!" 

Oh, no. Why did you have to follow me?! Can't you just let me be? 

"Why did you just run off like that?" you manage to ask me between gasps for breath. 

Glaring at you, I crossed my arms with a huff as I replied, "Maybe I have better things to do than sit around and watch you and Sora make out!" 

I see you wince, and I'm sorry I just yelled at you like that, but don't you see? Don't you understand? 

I guess not as you say, "What's wrong with you, Taichi? Ever since Sora's been hanging out with us, you've gotten uptight and always seem to leave Sora and I alone. We're both worried about you…" 

Even though you're my best friend, I can't believe you don't understand me anymore. What happened to that bond we used to share? The one where I could read your mind and you read mine, the one where we could finish each other's sentences, the one where we knew what each other was feeling, what was wrong? 

Oh, right. It's gone because of her. I think she's as much into your head now as you lust for stardom. 

"Nothing's wrong, Yamato. I just think I should give you two your space so you can do what you want and leave those of us who are all alone to do our thing and not feel jealous," I say, standing and fishing around in my pocket for the door key, finding it, and then turning the handle, pushing the door open slightly before I feel your hand on my shoulder, holding me in place. "What now?" 

Your hand drops and I turn to you. Those blue orbs, I've made them like that, teary and hurt. 

"I'm really worried about you, and I know there's more to this than Sora liking me and hanging out with us," you say calmly, hugging me, resting your head on my shoulder as you being to cry. "You've never been like this before, and I don't know how to help unless you tell me what you need." 

I need you. I've always needed you, needed you here with me, like this. 

Sighing, I put my hands on your shoulders and push you away from me. "Just go to her. I don't feel like getting into another argument with her because you're late for something." 

You wipe away your tears, staring at me with those broken eyes. "Why would she yell at you? And why should she care what I'm on time and late for?" 

"She yelled at me a couple of days ago because you were five minutes late to your concert warm-up and because I walked with you and not her. So now everything you're late for is automatically my fault." 

"Why would she care that I walked with you?" 

Is this now 'ask 20 questions', or what? "Because…" I look away, a blush across my cheeks. 

"Because…?" 

"I told her something that she didn't want to hear, ever. Now she's being overprotective of you, mainly from the fan-girls, but that's because she knows they'd be afraid of her." 

I walk inside; somewhat upset as I hear you follow me, closing the door behind you. I just want to be alone… 

Flopping onto the couch, I closed my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. I don't want to see your eyes as they try to bore into my mind like they once used to do, as you kneel in front of where I sit. 

"What didn't she ever want to hear?" 

"I'd rather not discuss it. It's my business, and if you really want to know, why don't you ask your jealous girlfriend." 

"Taichi, you know she's not my girlfriend. We're really close friends, but nothing more." 

"Then why didn't you deny it earlier when I said I didn't want to see you two make out?" I snap. 

"And I said that Sora liked me. I never said we were going out; you just jump to conclusions." I can't believe how calm you sound given the words I just said, and the way I said them. 

"Yeah, so what if I do? Even if you're not going out with her now, you will be by the end of the week. I know you will." I can't help but let you gaze into my broken and betrayed eyes now, let you see what damage you've caused me. 

"You're jumping to conclusions again!" you say, a little harsher than intended. And how dare you sit so close to me now on the couch, so close that your side's touching mine! 

Any other time, I'd want this, to be this close to you, but right now I'm too angry and hurt to even want you within the same kilometer as me. 

You smile. I can't believe you can be smiling at a time like this when I'm like this and you're lying through your teeth, denying that you want to go out with Sora. 

"Taichi, why don't you just tell the person you like that you like them and get it over with? I'm sure Sora won't mind." 

"Because it's not Sora I'm after!!!" I yell, finally breaking down and crying like a rejected fan-girl on my living room floor. 

"I know that." 

I stop in mid tantrum, frozen face down on the floor. 

The next thing I know, you're on the floor next to me, rolling me over to laugh at my flushed and wide-eyed face, then my fist connects with your jaw. 

"How could you do that to me?! Sit there and torture me like that? You knew! You knew all along and you just led me on until I'm broken in front of you! Is that what you wanted to see? Well get a good look, because it's the last time…" 

Cut off in mid-ramble, my angered eyes widen once again as I feel your lips pressed to mine, suddenly finding myself wanting to pull you on top of me, but resisting the urge. 

"I hope it's the last time I see you like this, because if I ever cause you this much pain ever again, I'll end it myself, just to see you happy in the end," you say breathlessly after you pull away. 

"Yamato! How could you?! I thought…I thought you were in love with me!" Sora cries from my doorway. Can't that bitch learn to knock? Then she turns and bolts away. 

"Go after her, jerk! You caused this!" I yell, knowing full well that you're going to anyway, because deep down, I know what she said is true. 

"I'll go talk to her after I know you'll be okay, and you know for a fact that I DON'T LIKE HER!" Must you enunciate that lie? 

"I said go…" 

You knew it was coming, didn't you? That's why you caught my hand in mid swing toward your face. 

"I said not yet. Not until you understand that I love you, Yagami Taichi, and that I'll never love anyone else, not even Takenouchi Sora." 

You lower my hand that you caught, opening it and twining our fingers, and I can't fight the urge to return the gesture that feels so natural between us. Then you must've read my mind again, because you climbed atop me, leaning down and kissing me again. 

But this time, with those words out from your mouth, I can feel happy and reassured to return the kiss and initiate a tongue war. 

When we separate a few blissful moments later, I can't help but say the words that I've tried before to force away. "I love you, Yama." 

~Owari~ 

My first POV fic. Is it any good? Yes, no, maybe? I'm debating on whether or not to make another chapter where Yama does go after Sora and tell her, with Taichi at his side. What do you think? R&R please!!!

And yes, I know I should be updating my other fics, but I'm still in the process of writing them, and with school back in...well, lets just say, many people don't take kindly to yaoi, or they're curious and want to read...


End file.
